


Causa Justa

by Aleia (Aviss)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-03
Updated: 2010-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En su momento de mayor necesidad, Harry recibe ayuda de la persona más inesperada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Causa Justa

**Causa justa**

Era una fría y oscura noche de invierno. En la calle los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo con su luz cegadora, los truenos retumbaban haciendo temblar las paredes y la lluvia repicaba con fuerza sobre el pavimento ya mojado de las calles de Londres.

En el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, cuatro caras miraban malhumoradas desde la ventana, ceños fruncidos y labios apretados en gestos claramente infelices. La luz se derramaba cálida y acogedora desde las ventanas hacia la tenebrosa calle, pero los habitantes de la casa no consideraban su suerte de encontrarse resguardados de la tormenta.

\- ¡Jo, yo quería salir a volar! - dijo uno de ellos.  
\- Sí, papá, ¿Por qué no podemos salir a volar? - dijo otro de ellos, un niño rubio y pálido de especto etéreo. - Nos pondremos capas con hechizo repelente de agua.

Las cuatro caras se giraron esperanzadas hacia la sala. Junto a la chimenea había un hombre tan rubio y pálido como el niño, su edad se podía adivinar en las líneas de su rostro y las entradas que empezaban a verse en su cabello. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero otra voz le interrumpió desde la puerta.

\- ¿Vosotros estáis tontos o que? - Todos se volvieron a mirar al recién llegado. Calado hasta los huesos, goterones chorreando de su tunica roja, un hombre de cabello oscuro y gafas miraba a los cuatro niños con expresión de incredulidad. - Están cayendo chuzos de punta ahí fuera. Y aunque no lo hiciese, esto es Londres, no la Mansión. Queríais venir a Londres en Navidad, y aquí estamos. No se va a salir a ningún sitio con esta tormenta.  
\- Pero, papá - dijo la niña, la más pequeña del grupo mirándole con ojitos de cordero degollado. - Nos aburrimos.  
\- Me da igual. No vais a salir y punto. Vuestra madre me asesinaría si se enterase que os he dejado salir con este tiempo.

Se escuchó una carcajada desde la chimenea y todos se giraron a mirar. - Tiene razón, - dijo el hombre rubio, sonriendo. - Aunque me divierta pensar en el Gran Harry Potter asustado de su ex-mujer, no vais a salir ahí fuera. Con hechizos o sin ellos.

\- ¿Y que hacemos entonces? - preguntó la niña, - Aquí no hay electricidad, así que no podemos encender las consolas, ni la tele, ni nada… aunque nos las hubiésemos traído.  
\- Pedirle a Kreacher que prepare un chocolate caliente y unas pastas mientras me cambio, y contaremos historias a la luz del fuego.

Media hora después estaban todos sentados en la alfombra, una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos de cada uno y un gran plato de dulces en el centro.

\- Cuéntanos cómo os hicisteis amigos, papá, - pidió la niña y los demás asintieron. Los dos hombres intercambiaron una mirada y el rubio asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- De acuerdo, - comenzó. - Todo empezó poco después de separarme de vuestra madre. Después del caso del colegio, cuando ya todo había pasado…

…

Harry entró en su despacho como una exhalación, cerrando la puerta de golpe detrás de él. Con un rápido movimiento sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo silenciador, sus gritos y maldiciones retumbando dentro del despacho pero inaudibles desde el exterior.

\- ¡Malditas sanguijuelas! - gritó a pleno pulmón, su rostro ardiendo de justa indignación. - ¡Merecerían que les hubiese dejado pudrirse bajo Voldemort!

Miró nuevamente el pergamino en su mano, su furia creciendo a cada segundo. No podía creerse que le estuviese sucediendo eso. No a él. Esa era su recompensa por todos los años de duro trabajo protegiendo a la gente del Mundo Mágico; así era como le agradecían las noches sin dormir, las heridas, el no ver a si familia… todos los sacrificios que había hecho por ellos.

Era tan injusto.

\- Hijos de puta, - masculló entre dientes, leyendo por enésima vez la denuncia contra él.

_Uso excesivo de la fuerza. Abuso de poder. Invasión de la intimidad. Daños físicos. _ La lista seguía y seguía, cada nueva acusación una puñalada en la espalda.

Nadie parecía recordar ya que _la víctima_ había colaborado con un grupo de Mortifagos fugados de Azkaban que habían secuestrado un colegio y amenazado con matar a todos los niños si no se liberaba al resto de los Mortifagos de la prisión.

Y sí, Harry había utilizado métodos poco ortodoxos para conseguir la información que le permitió salvar a los niños. Lo hubiese hecho aunque Albus Severus no fuese uno de los secuestrados. Y no se avergonzaba de ello. Había usado legilimens en el sospechoso, y también le había golpeado. A nadie pareció importarle en su momento, excepto a la sanguijuela de abogado que ahora estaba intentando hacer que culpasen a Harry por ello.

\- Cabrón de mierda, - dijo, haciendo finalmente una bola con el pergamino y lanzándola contra la pared contraria con todas sus fuerzas, su varita apuntándola y un hechizo en los labios cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez de que no estaba solo.

No podían haber pasado más de dos minutos desde que entró, y en todo ese tiempo no se había percatado de la presencia de otra persona en el despacho, tan perdido dentro de sus pensamientos y furia se encontraba.

Sentado en una de las sillas de su despacho se encontraba la última persona que Harry hubiese esperado encontrar allí: Draco Malfoy.

…

\- ¿Tú que hacías allí, papá? - el niño rubio interrumpió la narración, sorprendido.  
\- Pues verás, me había llegado una carta…

…

Draco Malfoy miró el pergamino en sus manos y sus cejas se elevaron de sorpresa.

Había escuchado rumores, todo aquel que era alguien en el mundo del Derecho Mágico había escuchado los mismos rumores, sobre el caso contra el Gran Harry Potter, pero los había desestimado por ser ridículos.

Obviamente no eran tan ridículos como él había sospechado.

_Annail Prewitt contra Harry Potter. _

La lista de cargos era casi tan larga como el brazo de Draco, y bastante más malévola que la marca que lo adornaba.

El abogado de Prewitt pedía a Draco que colaborase con él en la acusación. Era un tío listo, había hecho sus deberes. Sabía que Draco, como Mortifago reconocido, había trabajado para limpiar su nombre y estaba ahora disfrutando de su muy merecida posición en el Mundo Mágico. También sabía de la enemistad entre Draco y Potter.

Si Draco aceptaba colaborar con la acusación, la condena sería segura.

Potter estaba en problemas.

…

\- Pero, Draco, - la niña interrumpió esta vez. - ¿No fuiste tú el abogado de papá?  
\- Sí, Lily, - dijo su padre, - cuando vi a Draco allí mi primera reacción fue…

…

Harry parpadeó lentamente, casi esperando que cuando volviese a abrir los ojos Draco Malfoy no estuviese cómodamente sentado en su despacho viéndole tener un ataque de nervios.

No tuvo esa suerte. Malfoy seguía ahí, mirándole como si fuese la primera vez en su vida que le veía, una expresión de absoluta sorpresa en su rostro.

Harry tomó aliento para calmarse. - Malfoy, ¿Qué estás…?

\- Potter, veo que los años no han conseguido mejorar tu temperamento, - Malfoy le interrumpió, la sorpresa disolviéndose en una más familiar expresión de divertida superioridad. - ¿Qué ibas a hacer, incinerar el documento? Es un documento oficial, lleva hechizos para prevenir esa reacción tan infantil.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. No estaba de humor para aguantar a Malfoy en esos momentos, fuese cual fuese el motivo de su visita. No se habían visto más que un par de veces desde el colegio, en ambas habían conseguido ser fríamente educados el uno con el otro, y a Harry le gustaba así.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? - preguntó secamente.

Malfoy se levantó y se dirigió al lugar donde estaba el pergamino arrugado, cogiéndolo y desdoblándolo lentamente. Harry le observó con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose que quería decir todo eso.

\- Pensaba que este proceso nunca llegaría ningún lado, - dijo Malfoy leyendo la carta. - Nadie se ha atrevido antes a acusar al Salvador del Mundo Mágico de nada, y hacerlo en este caso parece ridículo. Pero aquí estamos.  
\- Malfoy…  
\- He recibido una solicitud para cooperar con la acusación, - dijo Malfoy y Harry no se sorprendió. No se sorprendió en absoluto. Era la ocasión que Malfoy había estado esperando desde niño, la oportunidad perfecta para destruir a Harry Potter de una vez por todas. - Evidentemente…  
\- Has aceptado y vienes a regodearte en mi desgracia, - dijo Harry sintiéndose muy casando tras la ira de unos instantes atrás.

Malfoy le miró como si fuese tonto. - No, Potter, - dijo, y en su voz había una furia fría y contenida que le sorprendió por su intensidad. - Lo que el abogado de Prewitt no recuerda, a pesar de haber investigado nuestro pasado, es que Scorpius estaba en la clase de al lado de tu hijo. Y que si hubiese sido yo quien le echase el guante a ese hijo de puta, ahora no tendría cliente a quién defender.

Harry se levantó de la silla de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo había olvidado eso? Scorpius Malfoy fue uno de los primeros rehenes en ser liberados, probablemente porque los Mortifagos no querían enemistarse con su padre, pero había estado allí.

\- Tú…  
\- Quiero destruirles. A los dos. A Prewitt por ayudar a los que se atrevieron a arriesgar la vida de mi hijo y otros tantos niños inocentes. Y a su abogado por defenderle y darle mala fama a mi profesión. - Draco le miró directamente a los ojos. - Esto no es una oferta, Potter. Voy a llevar tu caso, te guste o no. Y voy a ganar.

…

\- ¿Y tú aceptaste? - El mayor de los niños preguntó. Había sido el que menos interés tenía en la historia, pero ahora parecía ser el más enganchado en ella, su cuerpo inclinado hacia delante, la taza de chocolate completamente olvidada a su lado.  
\- Claro que aceptó, - dijo el otro hombre, - Tu padre no es tan tonto como parece a veces. Y yo tenía intenciones de ganar. Nos reunimos al día siguiente para discutir la estrategia…

…

Draco se apareció en la casa de Potter como habían acordado, un maletín lleno de papeles sobre el caso en su mano. Potter había pedido dos semanas libres en el trabajo para prepararse para el juicio, y tenían mucho qué hacer.

Draco había estado convincente la tarde anterior. Quería ese caso y quería ganarlo. No por Potter, si no porque quería enviar un mensaje alto y claro al resto del mundo Mágico. Puede que hubiese sido un Mortifago en su adolescencia, pero todo el mundo cometía errores. Y los Malfoy jamás se asociarían voluntariamente con aquellos que amenazaban a niños.

Especialmente a los suyos.

\- Potter, - llamó desde el salón, anunciando su presencia a pesar que estaba seguro que Potter le había sentido cruzar los hechizos de protección al aparecerse. Había acordado que era mas seguro hacerlo así, en privado, para que la acusación no tuviese ocasión de prepararse para enfrentarse a Draco.

No le gustaba especialmente la idea de pasar dos semanas metido en casa de Potter, pero si era lo que tenía que hacer para ganar, lo haría.

\- Un segundo Malfoy, enseguida bajo, - le llegó la voz de Potter desde las habitaciones de arriba.

Draco miró a su alrededor, fijándose en los detalles de la decoración de la casa de Potter. Estaba limpia y decorada con buen gusto, probablemente gracias a alguna otra persona, y había fotos de Potter y sus hijos decorando las paredes y todas las estanterías disponibles. Había menos de su exmujer, aunque se podían ver alguna de cuando aún estaban casados, sus rostros resplandecientes de felicidad. Había también una gran cantidad de libros, novelas muggle y textos mágicos por igual. Y un televisor de plasma enorme en el centro del mueble.

Un suave _pop_ hizo que Draco cesase en su observación, y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los enormes y acuosos ojos de Kreacher, el elfo domestico.

\- ¿Va a querer el Señor Malfoy un té?  
\- No, - dijo sentándose en la mesa grande y abriendo su maletín. - Un café, doble espresso machiatto.  
\- Un Earl Grey para mí, Kreacher, - dijo Potter apareciendo finalmente y tomando asiento frente a Draco.

No pudo evitar el modo en que su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de Potter. Puede que fuese un capullo irritante, pero Draco tenía que admitir que era atractivo. Sin su túnica de Auror y vestido sólo con unos vaqueros y una camiseta, Harry Potter parecía más el crío que fue, que el formidable hombre en que se había convertido. Sintió como el calor ascendía a sus…

…

\- Esto, Draco, - el otro hombre interrumpió, su rostro parecía sonrojado también a la luz de las llamas. Los cuatro niños intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice. - Creo recordar que esos días fueron muy aburridos, investigación y discusiones y poco más. Draco y yo nos reuníamos…

…

Todos los días a las nueve de la mañana Draco Malfoy se aparecía en casa de Harry Potter, tomaban café mientras leían el expediente y conversaban, Harry explicando detenidamente todos los detalles de la investigación del caso.

Harry no quería admitirlo, pero había llegado a anticipar la llegada de Malfoy con unas ganas que no recordaba haber sentido desde el colegio, cuando tenía que entrenar para Quidditch.

Sorprendentemente, en la última semana había descubierto que Draco Malfoy había crecido para ser algo más que el niñato arrogante que Harry recordaba del colegio. Era increíblemente astuto, haciendo las preguntas que a Harry no se le hubiese ocurrido plantearse en determinadas circunstancias. También era más calmado de lo que Harry hubiese creído, pensando fríamente cuál era el mejor ángulo para atacar. Y era justo, criticando a Harry cuando debía hacerlo, sin ninguna malicia, y animándole cuando era necesario.

Como abogado era increíble.

Lo más sorprendente, sin embargo, eran los momentos que pasaban sin discutir el caso.

Todos los días almorzaban juntos, hablando de temas variados como personas civilizadas. Draco había insistido en que durante la hora de la comida no se hablase de trabajo. Decía que ambos necesitaban desconectar un poco, o al final del día acabarían sacando las varitas y maldiciéndose el uno al otro de puro estrés.

Y tenía razón.

Lo que Harry no había anticipado era que disfrutaría tanto de esas comidas. De esas conversaciones sobre sus hijos, sus familias, sus trabajos. Draco le había confesado que, aunque seguía casado con Astoria, su matrimonio no era más que nominal. Él y Astoria eran buenos amigos, vivían juntos y criaban a un hijo que ambos adoraban. Harry se había sorprendido al escucharlo y se preguntó como seria una vida sin amor. Al menos él y Ginny se habían querido, mucho, al principio. Aún se querían, aunque se llevaban mucho mejor desde que se separaron.

\- Potter, - la voz de Draco le sacó de su ensoñación, y Harry miró el reloj dándose cuenta que ya eran más de la nueve. Bajó las escaleras casi corriendo y tomó su asiento en la mesa. Draco le estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido, la taza de café humeando ignorada en la mesa. Había pasado algo.  
\- Dime.  
\- Me han llegado unos rumores inquietantes a la oficina, - dijo Malfoy, mirándole directamente a los ojos. - No tengo ningún interés en tu vida privada, pero cualquier pequeño escándalo será utilizado en tu contra.

Harry asintió. Llevaba días esperando que surgiese esa conversación y estaba preparado para ella.

\- Necesito saber de tu relación con Finnegan.

…

\- ¡Harry!  
\- No pasa nada Draco, los niños lo saben.

El hombre rubio le miró extrañado pero se relajó al ver que ninguno de los niños mostraba signos de sorprenderse por lo que estaban escuchando. - Yo no sabía nada, y cuando me comentaron en la oficina…

…

Draco recogió su correo y lo metió en la maleta sin siquiera mirar lo que era, las palabras de su secretaria repitiéndose en su mente una y otra vez.

_Potter y Finnegan._

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y la forma en que se le estaba retorciendo el estomago le decía que no era a un nivel puramente profesional que esa noticia le había alterado. Una parte de él deseaba que fuese cierto, que Potter y Finnegan fuesen más que amigos ya que eso significaría que Potter… cortó ese pensamiento de raíz. Se negaba a hacer caso de simples rumores sin confirmarlos.

Y solo tenía una forma de confirmarlo.

Se apareció directamente en el salón de Potter, como venía haciendo durante la última semana, y le llamó. Potter pareció notar algo en él en el momento que se sentaron y Draco le hizo la pregunta.

\- Mira, Malfoy, - dijo Potter mirándole seriamente, - mi vida privada es privada, tengo mucho cuidado de que nada se escriba sobre mí que no competa a mi trabajo.  
\- Potter, esto es relevante. Prewitt es una sanguijuela que sólo tiene dos cosas, un nombre de familia antigua y un abogado listo. Van detrás de ti por tu dinero y tu fama. Tu credibilidad es lo que ganará o perderá el caso al final, y Prewitt no se va a cortar en usar cualquier artimaña para ensuciar tu nombre y ganar puntos. El Mundo Mágico va de liberal en estos temas, pero las familias antiguas aún ven la homosexualidad como algo deshonroso. Si nos atacan por este frente tenemos que saber defendernos.

Potter apretó los labios en un gesto de disgusto, su ceño frunciéndose.

\- De acuerdo. - Tomó aliento. - Seamus y yo mantuvimos una relación durante casi un año. No fue una relación seria, éramos amigos--y seguimos siéndolo--que ocasionalmente se acostaban juntos. Ambos nos habíamos separado de nuestras parejas y ninguno lo mantuvimos en secreto de la gente importante de nuestro alrededor. No hay nada escandaloso en ello.  
\- ¿Qué hay de tu mujer? - Potter había dicho que ya estaba separado cuando sucedió, pero Draco quería asegurarse que Ginny Weasley-Potter no acabaría en el estrado crucificando a su exmarido.  
\- Ginny y yo nos separamos meses antes, aunque hacía tiempo que teníamos problemas. Somos muy diferentes, y aunque nos queremos mucho, no estamos enamorados. Éramos jóvenes cuando nos casamos y vivimos mucho juntos. Simplemente llegó el momento de separarnos y lo hablamos. Aún somos grandes amigos.

Así que por ese frente no vendría ningún problema, Draco casi suspiró aliviado.

\- ¿Y tus hijos? ¿Quién tiene la custodia? - preguntó curioso. En el tiempo que había pasado con Potter en su casa no había visto ni oído a los niños, y eso le extrañaba. Había ocasiones en que aunque los padres siguieran siendo amigos después del divorcio, el tema de los niños creaba conflictos innecesarios.  
\- Ginny y yo llegamos a un acuerdo respecto a los niños. Compartimos la custodia a partes iguales. Es decir, los niños eligen donde quieren pasar el tiempo y tienen absoluta libertad para viajar por Flu entre nuestras casas. Mantenemos un calendario donde detallamos nuestros viajes y anotamos momentos en que una casa no está disponible por cuestiones laborales. Ahora mismo están con Ginny para no interrumpirnos.

Como acuerdo Draco reconoció que era ideal, y aprovechaba al máximo las ventajas de vivir en el Mundo Mágico. Si otras parejas se comportasen como los Potter, los abogados de divorcios iban a pasar mucha hambre.

Eso no explicaba porque se sentía aliviado de que el rumor fuese cierto, y aún mas, de que la relación entre Potter y Finnegan hubiese terminado.

Y tenía demasiadas cosas entre manos para pararse a pensar en ello.

Primero ganaría ese caso, y luego, si aún eran capaces de mantener esa incipiente amistad, se plantearía explorar sus confusos sentimientos hacia Harry Potter.

…

\- Esta parte es muy aburrida, - dijo la niña, haciendo que todos se volvieran hacia ella. - Cuéntanos sobre el juicio, papa.

Su padre sonrió indulgentemente y asintió. - Muy bien. El día del juicio llegó y yo no había estado tan nervioso desde la boda con vuestra madre, ese día se decidiría…

…

Harry se visitó con su traje de Auror, tal y como Draco le había pedido que hiciese, cuidando que no tuviese ni una arruga ni una pequeña mancha. No que habitualmente hubiese nada de eso, Kreacher era muy escrupuloso a ese respecto.

Bajó al salón cuando los hechizos de protección le avisaron que Ginny había llegado, y depositó un suave beso en sus labios, apretando levemente su mano.

\- Gracias por venir conmigo, - le dijo. Realmente apreciaba el hecho de que ella estuviese allí para apoyarle. La indignación que había mostrado cuando Harry le contó el caso, su sorpresa al saber que Draco le defendería y su oferta de cuidar a los niños todo el tiempo mientras durase el juicio… todo ello hacían que Harry se sintiese increíblemente agradecido de tenerla como amiga.  
\- Claro que voy a ir contigo, tonto, - dijo ella con una leve sonrisa que se desvaneció inmediatamente con sus siguientes palabras, un brillo implacable en sus ojos. - Esa sabandija no puede salirse con la suya.

Se aparecieron ambos en el Ministerio, la mano de Ginny, pequeña y cálida, una presencia reconfortante entrelazada con la suya. Draco estaba esperándoles ya en la antesala del juzgado, vestido con una regia túnica negra con bordados de plata y su sempiterno maletín en las manos.

\- Llegáis justo a tiempo, ¿entramos?

La entrada de Harry junto a su exmujer y con Draco Malfoy cerrando la comitiva hizo que toda la sala se quedase en silencio, murmullos excitados abriéndose paso lentamente según avanzaban hacia el banquillo de los acusados.

En la primera fila, justo detrás del banquillo, estaban Ron y Hermione junto al resto de los Weasley, Seamus, Dean y Neville sentados una fila más atrás con otros amigos. El resto de la sala estaba llena de curiosos y miembros de la prensa, todos ansiosos por ver al Salvador del Mundo Mágico siendo arrastrado por la mierda.

En momentos como ése Harry se preguntaba si realmente había merecido la pena sacrificar tanto por ellos.

En el otro lado, en el banquillo de la acusación, Prewitt y su abogado estaban mirando a Draco con una expresión de horror en sus rostros. Draco les lanzó una sonrisa de superioridad, una de aquellas que tanto habían molestado a Harry durante la infancia pero que ahora hacían que su estomago se contrajese de nervios, y no de manera desagradable.

La entrada de la Jueza, una mujer de color de aspecto formidable, sumió nuevamente a la sala en el más absoluto silencio.

\- Caso 487/09, Prewitt contra Potter, - comenzó a leer el alguacil, su profunda voz aumentada por un Sonorus llenando toda la sala. - Representando a la acusación, el honorable Marcus Stiltwell. Representando a la defensa, el honorable Draco Malfoy. Su Señoría Patricia Garbley será la jueza de este caso.

…

\- Papa, ahórrate los detalles aburridos. No queremos saber quien eligió al jurado ni nada de eso. Cuéntanos los interrogatorios. ¿Usaron Veritaserum?

Los cuatro niños tenían una expresión de anticipación en sus rostros, totalmente inmersos en la historia.

\- Bueno, el uso de Veritaserum no era recomendable en el caso de vuestro padre…

…

Draco había sabido que llegarían a ese punto y tuvo que contener una pequeña carcajada al ver como la acusación jugaba sus cartas de manera tan predecible.

\- Su Señoría, - se levantó Draco de su asiento mirando directamente a la jueza. Era sólo una sensación que había tenido antes, cuando el abogado de la acusación había expuesto el caso, pero creía que la jueza no tenia en mucha estima al acusado o a su abogado. La expresión de asco que había pasado, rápidamente de forma casi imperceptible, por su rostro cuando Stiltwell comenzó a hablar era una indicación más que suficiente. - Me temo que el uso de Veritaserum en Harry Potter no es conveniente. Parece ser que el abogado de la acusación olvida la posición de mi cliente. Es el Jefe de Aurores, y como tal esta encargado de la seguridad tanto del Ministro Weasley como de muchos otros altos cargos del Ministerio. Por no mencionar la totalidad del Mundo Mágico. - Un par de los miembros del jurado puso los ojos en blanco, como diciendo _duh_, y la jueza asintió casi imperceptiblemente. - En su conocimiento están las medidas de seguridad que nos protegen a todos, y aunque no estoy sugiriendo que la acusación vaya a hacer nada con este conocimiento o que tenga intenciones de realizar preguntas sobre detalles ajenos al caso, - claro que eso era exactamente lo que estaba sugiriendo, y que nadie se olvidase de quién era quién. Potter, Auror extraordinario que les protegía a todos. Prewitt, chusma oportunista que había amenazado a la progenie del Mundo Mágico. - No podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien malintencionado haga una pregunta oportuna, ya que el Señor Potter se vería obligado a responder bajo la compulsión del Veritaserum. Creo que teniendo en cuenta de quién se trata podemos confiar en su honestidad.

La jueza no tardó ni medio segundo en aceptar su proposición, lanzando una mirada cáustica al abogado de la acusación por haber sugerido una medida como ésa.

Satisfecho, Draco se reclinó contra el respaldo de su asiento a escuchar el interrogatorio.

Harry y él habían estado practicando, especialmente para ayudar a Harry a mantener la calma cuando alguna pregunta indiscreta o simplemente ofensiva fuese formulada. Draco no iba a permitir que acosasen a Harry en el estrado, pero tenía que dar bastante manga ancha al abogado contrario para que se cavase su propia tumba. Estaba más que convencido de que lo haría.

El interrogatorio comenzó como esperaba. Preguntas sobre Harry y su posición en el Mundo Mágico. Alegaciones que podían ser malinterpretadas sobre su pasado y las acusaciones de inestabilidad que se publicaron sobre él en el periódico. Hacía más de veinte años de eso, y la mayoría de la gente había sido inestable durante la guerra. Por no mencionar que muchos de los artículos citados habían sido escritos por Rita Skeeter o durante el reinado de terror de Voldemort.

Draco había pensado que Stiltwell era más astuto, pero por lo visto se había equivocado. Harry no necesitaba defensa, la acusación estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo por él.

\- Señor Potter, ¿es cierto que en la época en la que capturó a mi cliente mantenía usted una turbulenta relación con Seamus Finnegan? – preguntó Stiltwell al cabo de un rato. Draco se inclinó hacia delante en su silla. parecía que el recreo había terminado, era el momento de comenzar a pelear.  
\- No, - Harry respondió calmadamente.

Stiltwell parpadeó sorprendido y se acercó a su mesa, cogiendo varios papeles.

\- ¿No? – dijo, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa satisfecha. Iluso. – Tengo aquí pruebas de que usted mantuvo una relación con el señor Finnegan durante ese año.  
\- Si, mantuve una relación con él, - dijo Harry, mirando a Seamus y sonriéndole. Draco entrecerró los ojos ante el gesto, no porque les fuese a perjudicar en absoluto, si no porque le molestaba. – Pero no, no fue turbulenta. De hecho fue una relación de lo más tranquila y agradable. Seamus y yo somos amigos, y si fuimos algo más, es cosa mía y de Seamus.

Stiltwell abrió la boca para decir algo mas, la cerró súbitamente como si hubiese cambiado de idea y se acercó de nuevo a su mesa, dejando los papeles.

\- Entonces admite haber tenido una relación homosexual con él, - dijo finalmente.

Draco se puso en pie. – Su Señoría, no veo qué relevancia puede tener para el caso si el Señor Potter, mantuvo una relación, homosexual o no, durante el año en que sucedió el secuestro del colegio, - dijo Draco, no perdiendo la ocasión de recordarle a todo el mundo exactamente qué caso estaba investigando Harry cuando detuvo a Prewitt.

\- Yo tampoco, - dijo la jueza. – Señor Potter, no tiene que contestar, Señor Stiltwell, limítese a hacer preguntas relacionadas con el caso. Con tener una Rita Skeeter en la sala es más que suficiente.

Draco tuvo que contener la carcajada que las palabras de la jueza provocaron. Había estado en lo cierto, la acusación no le caía especialmente bien. Stiltwell apretó los labios y asintió, disculpándose entre dientes con Potter.

Tras un instante para recomponerse, se giró nuevamente hacia el estrado, claramente decidido en que línea de interrogatorio iba a seguir ya que no podía continuar cotilleando sobre la vida privada de Harry.

\- Señor Potter, cuando arrestó usted a mi cliente, ¿había algún otro Auror con usted?  
\- No, la mayor parte de los agentes estaban o bien rodeando el colegio o siguiendo otras pistas.  
\- ¿Es cierto que irrumpió en la casa de mi cliente sin siquiera llamar?  
\- Si.  
\- ¿Es esto procedimiento estándar?  
\- Cuando perseguimos a un sospechoso que puede desaparecer de la localización, sí. Si hubiese llamado a la puerta y esperado a que me abriesen, aún estaría allí.

Hubo un par de risitas por la sala y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- ¿Qué sucedió cuando apareció usted en casa de mi cliente?  
\- Prewitt estaba revisando unos pergaminos, en cuanto me escuchó aparecerme se giró hacia mi, apuntándome con su varita.  
\- ¿No es esa la reacción normal de cualquier mago si un extraño invade su casa?  
\- Por mi experiencia sólo es la reacción normal de aquellos que tienen algo que esconder.  
\- ¿Me está diciendo que si alguien se apareciese en su casa sin invitación, usted no intentaría defenderse?  
\- Cuando alguien se aparece sin invitación en mi casa, Señor Stiltwell, suele ser para atacarme a mí o a mi familia. Lamentablemente el nombre de Harry Potter atrae a muchos enemigos.  
\- ¿No es esa una estimación muy paranoica, Señor Potter? No todo el mundo es su enemigo.  
\- No. No lo es. Mis amigos están incluidos en mis hechizos de protección, cuando invito a alguien a mi casa también le incluyo en estos. Si alguien traspasa los hechizos sin invitación previa, en el 99% de los casos es alguien hostil. Y si no lo cree puedo demostrarlo.

Draco se levantó con una carpeta en la mano.

\- Su Señoría, como mi cliente dice, tenemos aquí los reportes de ataques contra los Potter en los últimos diez años. Como puede ver por el volumen de la carpeta, yo diría que mi cliente no está siendo paranoico, - dijo Draco, lanzándole una mirada triunfal a Stiltwell. Había estado seguro que éste iba a intentar hacer pasar a Harry por paranoico, haciendo así parecer las sospechas contra su cliente, menores.  
\- ¿Qué hizo usted cuando vio a mi cliente apuntarle con la varita? – dijo Stiltwell, eligiendo ignorar a Draco y desviar el tema.  
\- Intente desarmarle pero su cliente bloqueó mi hechizo y me atacó.  
\- ¿No se desapareció?  
\- No.  
\- Me pregunto por qué no huyó si tenía algo que esconder, como usted dice.  
\- No lo sé.  
\- ¿Es posible que no tuviese nada que esconder?

Draco ya no pudo mas, tantas insinuaciones de la inocencia de Prewitt estaban empezando a ponerle de los nervios.

\- Su Señoría, este no es el juicio contra el Señor Prewitt. Está demostrado que _sí_ tenía algo que esconder, y que de hecho fue un participante en el secuestro del colegio, aunque de forma más indirecta que los que mantenían a los niños como rehenes. Estamos aquí para determinar si los métodos empleados por mi cliente durante su captura y posterior interrogatorio fueron ilegales, no para determinar la culpabilidad de Prewitt. Eso ya fue determinado anteriormente e independientemente del veredicto de hoy, él es culpable de los crímenes de los que se le acusó.

La jueza asintió. – El Señor Malfoy tiene razón. Señor Stiltwell, deje de perder el tiempo de la sala intentando hacernos creer que su cliente es inocente. Todos sabemos lo que hizo. Cíñase a los hechos del caso.

Stiltwell frunció el ceño y lanzo una mirada de disgusto a Draco, quien le devolvió una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- ¿Cómo redujo a mi cliente, Señor Potter? – preguntó finalmente.  
\- Después de un duelo de un par de minutos, le lancé un Stupefy. No pudo bloquearlo a tiempo.  
\- Y entonces, usted le llevó al Ministerio para interrogarle.  
\- Sí. Contacté con uno de mis agentes y le encargué recoger todos los papeles que había en casa de Prewitt para su investigación.  
\- ¿Tenía usted una orden de registro?  
\- No. Tenía un colegio lleno de niños amenazados de muerte, no iba a perder el tiempo pidiendo una orden.  
\- ¿Está acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a su manera, verdad?  
\- Cuando hay vidas en peligro y _mi manera_ puede salvarlas. Sí.  
\- ¿Se cree que está por encima de la ley, Señor Potter? ¿Se cree que puede registrar las casas de la gente sólo porque usted quiere?  
\- No recuerdo que a nadie le importase si tenía o no una orden cuando me enfrenté a Voldemort.

Incluso tantos años después de la guerra el nombre de Voldemort era suficiente para que la sala entera contuviese el aliento durante un instante.

\- No ha contestado a la pregunta, Señor Potter.  
\- No. No lo he hecho.

Draco vio la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios de la jueza antes de que se volviese hacia Harry con una expresión de total seriedad. – Señor Potter, por favor conteste.

\- No. No creo que esté por encima de la ley. Sin embargo hay circunstancias en las que estoy dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos si con ello salvo vidas.  
\- Entre ellas la de su hijo, ¿verdad Señor Potter?  
\- La de mi hijo y la de más de otros cien niños. Sí.  
\- Cuéntenos que sucedió durante el interrogatorio.  
\- El sospechoso fue conducido a una sala de interrogatorios. Dos Aurores condujeron el primer interrogatorio en el que el sospechoso se negó a responder a nuestras preguntas.  
\- ¿Dónde estaba usted durante ese interrogatorio?  
\- En la sala contigua, observando.  
\- No se quedo observando mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?  
\- No. Quedaban menos de dos horas para la hora límite dada por los secuestradores, no había mucho tiempo que perder.  
\- ¿Qué hizo usted?  
\- Entré en la sala y pedí a uno de los Aurores que fuese a buscar Veritaserum.  
\- ¿Tenía la orden correspondiente al uso del Veritaserum en un interrogatorio firmada y autorizada por un juez?  
\- No.  
\- Pero aún así pensaba usarlo.  
\- Sí. Como he dicho, el tiempo era esencial. Conseguir una orden firmada lleva más de una hora, no disponía de ese tiempo.  
\- ¿Empleó el Veritaserum?  
\- No. Lamentablemente otro de los investigadores se había llevado el último vial disponible. Sabíamos que necesitábamos reponer existencias, y teníamos un pedido hecho, pero aún no nos había sido entregado.  
\- Es en ese momento que usted decidió emplear la fuerza.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto en la sala, todos los ojos fijos en Harry. Draco no podía apartar la vista de él, este era el momento clave, su respuesta determinaría lo que el jurado pensaría de él durante el resto del testimonio.

\- Me sentí tentado, no voy a mentir, - dijo Harry lentamente. – Pero no, no decidí emplear la fuerza al ver que no teníamos Veritaserum. Intenté razonar con el sospechoso, negociar con él, hacerle ver que la vida de muchos niños estaba en sus manos.  
\- ¿Qué sucedió?  
\- No cooperó.  
\- ¿Y usted qué hizo?  
\- Le expliqué qué sucedería si moría algún niño por culpa de su silencio.  
\- ¿No es cierto que le explicó, con todo lujo de detalle, lo que le haría si le pasaba algo a su hijo?  
\- No, no si le pasaba algo a mi hijo. Si le pasaba algo a los niños.  
\- Pero le amenazó.  
\- Si.  
\- ¿Qué le dijo que le haría?

Draco se levantó. - ¿Es necesario entrar en detalles, su Señoría? Mi cliente ha admitido amenazar al sospechoso, no es necesario añadir más.

\- Señor Malfoy, me temo que sí es necesario. Responda, por favor, señor Potter.  
\- Le dije que si uno solo de los niños tenía un simple arañazo al final del día, lo que le sucedió a Voldemort le parecería un juego de niños comparado con lo que le haría a él. Le dije que después de haber terminado con él le dejaría a solas con los padres de los niños. Y que enviaría a mi elfo domestico a fregar de las paredes sus restos. Si quedaba alguno.

Harry dijo todo esto completamente serio, su tono sin inflexión alguna. En la sala se escucharon algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa, y Draco casi podía sentir como las miradas se entrecerraban y los ánimos se caldeaban. Mucha gente estaba viendo por primera vez a un Harry Potter que no hubiesen imaginado, y que probablemente no les gustaba mucho. Hipócritas.

Stiltwell estaba sonriendo nuevamente, convencido que había conseguido la ventaja sobre ellos.

\- ¿Qué sucedió a continuación?  
\- El sospechoso continuó guardando silencio. Yo mandé al Auror que aún estaba con nosotros fuera.  
\- ¿Por qué hizo eso?  
\- Porque no quería que estuviese presente para el resto del interrogatorio.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque no quería que él también acabase aquí.

Un murmullo recorrió la sala y Draco frunció el ceño. Había esperado que Harry admitiese los cargos, ya lo habían discutido durante la preparación del caso. Lo que no habían comentado era que Harry admitiese premeditación en sus actos.

\- Es decir, sabía que lo que iba a hacer era ilegal.  
\- No. Sabía que no me quedaba tiempo y que quizás tuviese que ensuciarme las manos para conseguir la información. Con que me las manchase yo era más que suficiente.  
\- ¿Era otro de sus grandes sacrificios entonces, por el Mundo Mágico?  
\- No. Pero no veía la necesidad de que estuviese él también allí.  
\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo usted que no quería que viese el otro Auror?  
\- Cogí al acusado y le levante de la silla, lanzándole contra la pared. Una vez allí, me acerque y le sostuve del cuello, repitiéndole las preguntas que le habíamos formulado anteriormente.  
\- ¿Le golpeó?  
\- Si. Le di dos bofetones mientras le tenía contra la pared, también golpee su cabeza contra el muro.  
\- ¿Pero no usó la magia?  
\- No.  
\- ¿Por qué no quería arriesgarse a hacer saltar la alarma y que le interrumpiesen?  
\- No. Porque quería asustarle lo suficiente para que hablase, no causarle daños irreparables.  
\- ¿Y habló?  
\- No.  
\- ¿Qué más hizo?  
\- Cuando me di cuenta de que no hablaría, le solté, inmovilizándole con un hechizo. Se me acababa el tiempo y sabía que Prewitt era la clave para acceder al colegio sin arriesgar vidas inocentes.  
\- ¿No dudó en ningún momento que mi cliente fuese inocente?  
\- No. Y como está demostrado, no lo era.  
\- ¿Cómo consiguió la información?  
\- Use _Legilimencia_.

Murmullos excitados subían de volumen con cada admisión de Harry y la sonrisa de Stiltwell se ensanchaba aún más. Draco comenzó a ponerse nervioso, aunque sabía que tenía que tener paciencia y esperar a que Stiltwell cometiese el error que les ganaría el favor del jurado.

Pero ver como Harry se enterraba más y más en la desgracia a los ojos de aquellos que había jurado proteger le estaba irritando sobremanera.

\- ¿Dónde aprendió Legilimencia? No es parte de ningún currículo que se conozca en el Mundo Mágico.  
\- La aprendí en Hogwarts, durante mi quinto y sexto año. El Profesor Dumbledore insistió que aprendiese Occlumencia y Legilimencia para defenderme de Voldemort.  
\- ¿Sabía usted entonces que era un hechizo prohibido y oscuro?  
\- Si.  
\- ¿Y aún así aceptó estudiarlo?  
\- No creo que el que fuese un hechizo prohibido y oscuro hubiese impedido que Voldemort lo usara contra mí. Tuve que aprender a defenderme contra lo que iban a usar para atacarme, no contra lo que el Ministerio permitía usar.  
\- Pero eso fue durante la guerra, hace muchos años que El Señor Oscuro murió, - Draco parpadeo ante el nombre, la sorpresa clara en su rostro. Vio cómo Harry reaccionaba igual, y las exclamaciones de sorpresa a sus espaldas le dijeron que los Weasley también habían notado como Stiltwell se había referido a Voldemort. – Ya no estamos en guerra, ¿Por qué necesitó usar ese hechizo?  
\- Porque, estemos o no en guerra, muchos niños iban a morir si yo no conseguía esa información.  
\- ¿No podía salvarles otro de sus Aurores? ¿Por qué tenia que ser usted, Señor Potter? ¿Acaso no cree que nadie más fuese capaz de hacerlo?  
\- Todos estábamos trabajando en el caso. Y todos hemos sido entrenados para pensar, en este tipo de situaciones, que dependemos de nosotros mismos. No podía contar con que otra persona hiciese mi trabajo por mí, y ningún otro Auror esta entrenado en Legilimencia, al menos no que yo sepa.  
\- Cuando lanzó ese hechizo usted sabia que estaba infringiendo la ley, Señor Potter.  
\- Si.  
\- Y aún así lo hizo.  
\- Si.  
\- ¿Porque pensaba que nadie se atrevería a tocar al Gran Harry Potter, Salvador del Mundo Mágico, aunque quebrantase la ley? ¿Porque pensó que podía salirse con la suya? – Ese era el momento que Draco había estado esperando. Se levantó para protestar pero Stiltwell fue más rápido. – No hace falta que conteste, Señor Potter, retiro la pregunta. No tengo más preguntas.

La sala se sumió en silencio mientras Stiltwell, lanzándole una mirada increíblemente satisfecha a Draco, se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó.

Draco se levantó. – ¿Señor Potter, puede decirnos por qué empleó métodos ilegales en este caso?

\- Había muchas vidas en juego.  
\- Usted sabía lo que estaba haciendo, ¿verdad?  
\- Perfectamente.  
\- Y aún así lo hizo.  
\- Si.  
\- ¿Por qué?  
\- Porque, Draco, - Draco le lanzo una mirada sorprendida ante esto, era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre. – Me gusta mi trabajo, pero no tanto como para que me importe perderlo si con eso salvo una sola vida. No me preocupa lo que piense la gente de mí, ni si les caigo bien o mal. Pueden decir que me considero superior, o criticar mis métodos, pero lo que importa es que ese día ningún niño murió. Y si alguna vez has tenido que ver a un padre enterrando a su hijo, tú también harías lo mismo. Sin importar las consecuencias. – Harry miró a la jueza, y después a cada uno de los miembros del jurado. – No necesito fama ni dinero, tengo ambos y no han hecho mi vida más fácil. Tengo a mi familia y a mis amigos. Y he perdido a mucha gente que quiero a lo largo del camino. Si piensan que hice mal y deciden que soy culpable, no me importa. Pueden quitarme mi trabajo y hacerme pagar cualquier cantidad que quieran. Yo seguiré recordando que cuando se abrieron las puertas del colegio todos los niños salieron a abrazar a sus padres, y las únicas lágrimas que se derramaron fueron de alivio.

Draco sonrió, - Gracias Harry.

Se giró hacia su mesa y Harry comenzó a levantarse. Casi como si se le acabase de ocurrir, Draco se volvió de nuevo hacia el estrado. – Una ultima pregunta, Harry, - dijo utilizando su nombre. Vio como Harry le miraba extrañando, una ligera sonrisa curvando sus labios. - ¿Volverías a hacerlo?

\- Sí.  
\- Aún sabiendo que acabarías en otro juicio y posiblemente perdiendo tu trabajo y posición.  
\- Si con eso salvo vidas, sí.  
\- Gracias. No tengo mas preguntas.

…

Los niños estaban todos en silencio mirando a sus padres boquiabiertos. La historia del juicio y del caso del secuestro era una que todos conocían, especialmente con dos de ellos en el colegio en cuestión durante el caso, pero nunca les había contando lo que realmente sucedió en el juicio.

\- ¿De verdad dijiste eso, papa? – la niña finalmente preguntó, su voz expectante y asombrada.  
\- Si, y creía que quizás hubiese metido la pata, admitir eso en un juicio, estaba convencido que me iban a declarar culpable…

…

Harry sintió un momento de pánico al sentarse nuevamente junto a Draco. No sabia que era lo que le había impulsado a decir todo eso, especialmente al no estar bajo la influencia del Veritaserum, pero algunas de las respuestas que había dado no tenían que haber hecho muy feliz a Draco. Pero no había podido evitarlo, especialmente a ver la expresión satisfecha del cabrón de Stiltwell.

Draco, sin embargo, no parecía especialmente molesto con él. Su sonrisa era, si cabía, más satisfecha que la de Stiltwell.

\- Bien hecho, Harry, - le susurró una vez habían tomado ambos asiento, y Harry notó como el color le subía al rostro. Nunca hubiese imaginado que unas simples palabras de aprobación por parte de Draco Malfoy, le harían sentirse tan feliz.

Tenía que admitir, aunque fuese sólo en la privacidad de su mente, que le había dado fuerte con Draco. Sabía que no iba a pasar nada, el simple hecho de que fuesen capaces de mantener una conversación amistosa era una gran mejoría de cómo estaban las cosas antes. Harry se conformaba con que continuasen siendo amigos al terminar el juicio, pedir más seria avaricia. Y probablemente arruinaría lo que habían conseguido.

Se esforzó por apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Ahora tenía que centrarse en el juicio, y en ganar. Su parte ya estaba hecha, ahora quedaba que Draco machacase al cabrón de Prewitt en el estrado.

Stiltwell se levantó para anunciar a su siguiente testigo. La lista era corta, así que debía tratarse de su propio cliente.

\- Su Señoría, la acusación no tiene más testigos, - dijo y Harry sintió como le daba un vuelco el corazón. ¿No iba a testificar? _Maldito cobarde._ Stiltwell les miró con una sonrisilla sarcástica en los labios y Harry vio cómo Draco entrecerraba los ojos.  
\- No pasa nada, Harry, - le dijo Draco, - vamos a ganar.

El resto del juicio transcurrió sin pena ni gloria. Los pocos testigos de la defensa dijeron lo que se suponía que tenían que decir, la acusación les hizo un par de preguntas pero no presionó a ninguno más de lo razonable. Durante todo el tiempo, Harry sintió una bola de plomo formándose en su estomago, las palmas de sus manos sudando. A pesar de tener toda su confianza en Draco, Harry estaba nervioso.

\- Calma y deja de menearte Potter, - dijo Draco cuando se sentó tras el ultimo interrogatorio. – Me estas poniendo nervioso, y lo que es peor si el jurado te ve nervioso pensaran que todo lo que has dicho antes es mentira. Respira y mira al frente, vamos a ganar.

Deseaba tener la certeza de Draco. Harry asintió levemente y tomó aliento, forzando a su agitada mente a tranquilizarse.

\- Señores del jurado, su Señoría, - comenzó Stiltwell con su alegación final. - ¿Qué estamos juzgando en este caso? No es al señor Prewitt ni sus acciones, es al Señor Potter. Harry Potter, quien en su época nos salvó a todos de la amenaza que era el Señor Oscuro y nos devolvió la libertad. Y que desde entonces ha protegido el Mundo Mágico. ¿Pero a qué costa? Todos creíamos que Harry Potter era un icono de rectitud, y sin embargo no está mas allá de usar métodos empleados por criminales para capturar a su sospechoso. ¿Cuántos más han sufrido a manos de Harry Potter antes de que mi cliente hablase? ¿Cuántas más confesiones habrán sido arrancadas de mentes que no podían defenderse? ¿Sacadas a golpes del sospechoso? Harry Potter hace lo que Harry Potter decide que es lo mejor, y nadie le detiene o le acusa nunca porque es Harry Potter. ¿Hasta cuándo tenemos que vivir agradecidos por algo que hizo hace muchos años? ¿Hasta cuando se le va a permitir pensar que esta por encima de la ley? Antes o después alguien tiene que decir basta.

Harry sintió como el color subía a su rostro de indignación con cada palabra de Stiltwell, sus manos apretándose en puños para evitar coger la varita y maldecirle. Por debajo de la mesa, sintió la mano de Draco posarse sobre la suya, y su rubor se oscureció. Draco no le estaba mirando, miraba fijamente al jurado, y apretó una vez su mano antes de retirarla y levantarse de la mesa.

\- Señores del jurado, su Señoría, - dijo Draco, su voz modulada con el timbre justo para que se le escuchase en toda la sala si se hacía un esfuerzo por escuchar. Harry podía ver que la gente quería escucharle. – Harry Potter y yo tenemos una larga historia juntos. Fuimos juntos al colegio, ambos luchamos en la guerra y muchos pensaran que somos grandes amigos y por eso estoy aquí. – Draco se levantó la manga de la tunica y mostró su brazo a la sala. Harry se encontró mirando el espantoso tatuaje hechizado. Era la primera vez que lo veía, la primera vez que escuchaba a Draco mencionar la guerra. – Como pueden imaginar aquellos que vean esto, si no nos conocían antes, no hay nada más lejos de la verdad. Harry Potter y yo nos odiamos a primera vista. Durante los años del colegio me dediqué a hacer su vida un infierno y finalmente luchamos en posiciones opuestas en la guerra. Se podría decir que si hay una persona en el mundo a quien me gustaría ver sufrir, ese es Harry Potter.

Draco le lanzó una mirada a Harry y este tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reírse. Era una mirada tan perfectamente _Malfoy_, tal y como la recordaba en el niñato cabrón que tanto le había irritado en el colegio.

\- Se preguntarán porque estoy aquí entonces. Es sencillo, una de las cosas que más me molestaba, y aún me molesta, de Potter es que sea un santurrón. Es capaz de sacrificar todo, su vida incluida, para salvar a alguien. Annail Prewitt es el primero que ha denunciado los métodos de Harry Potter, y quizás esto nos haga preguntarnos por qué. ¿Es Harry Potter alguien que provoca tanto miedo como para permitirle actuar con impunidad de ese modo? La respuesta es no. Annail Prewitt es el primero porque Annail Prewitt es también la primera persona que por dos mil galeones vendió la vida de un colegio entero a un grupo de Mortifagos fugados. Es el primero que amenazó al futuro del Mundo Mágico de esa manera. Por dinero. Por dos mil míseros galeones. ¿Y por qué está aquí Annail Prewitt hoy? No es por miedo. Ni porque le vayan a reducir la pena. Es por dinero nuevamente. Lo único que ganaría es una indemnización por daños para poder gastársela cuando sea liberado de Azkaban por el crimen que cometió. Piensen en esto, señores del jurado: hay que decir basta, sí, ¿pero. a qué?

…

\- ¿Ganasteis, verdad? – preguntó el niño rubio, sus ojos abiertos como platos a la luz de la chimenea.  
\- Pues claro, Scorpius, - le respondió otro de los niños, - ¿están aquí, no?  
\- Durante un rato no lo tuvimos tan claro, Al. La espera fue terrible, casi más para tu padre que para mí, después de todo él se jugaba mucho…

…

Draco se sentía atrapado en la sala de espera. El jurado llevaba deliberando una hora y durante ese tiempo Harry y una autentica fiesta de Weasleys habían estado hablando y caminando arriba y abajo de la sala. Si el jurado no decidía pronto les iba a quitar la decisión de las manos: iba a matar a Potter.

\- Malfoy, - Hermione Weasley-Granger apareció a su lado y Draco la saludó educadamente. Si quería que Harry y él fuesen amigos después de esto tendría que tratar con los Weasley, mas le valía irse acostumbrando. – no me puedo creer que estés haciendo esto por Harry, pero muchas gracias.  
\- No lo hago por Potter, - mintió. Quizás al principio fuese verdad que lo hacía por venganza, pero ahora quería librar a Potter de toda sospecha.  
\- Si claro, - dijo ella, sonriendo como si no le creyese. – De cualquier modo, gracias.

Draco iba a añadir algo más cuando el alguacil les llamó. El jurado había decidido.

Los minutos hasta que todo el mundo estuvo sentado y Harry estaba mirando al jurado fueron los más largos que Draco recordaba. En algún momento, su mano acabó entrelazada con la de Potter, sus cuerpos tapándolo de la vista del resto de la sala.

\- En el caso de Prewitt con Potter, - dijo el portavoz del jurado mirando a Harry, y este apretó su mano con tanta fuerza que Draco tuvo que contener un gesto de dolor. – Declaramos al acusado, Harry Potter, inocente.

Se podía palpar la alegría en la sala, y Draco sintió todos los nervios que no sabia estaba sufriendo dejarle de golpe. Se dejo caer en la silla, aún cogido de la mano de Potter. En cualquier momento Potter se daría cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y le soltaría, pero mientras tanto tenia intenciones de disfrutar del contacto mientras durase.

\- Silencio, - dijo la jueza, y toda la sala se callo de golpe. – Ahora que el juicio ha terminado y no tengo que ser imparcial ya, permítanme unas palabras. Señor Prewitt, considérese muy afortunado de que fue Harry Potter quien le capturó aquel día. Yo seguí el caso del secuestro muy de cerca, a pesar de no tener niños en ese colegio, y si hubiese estado yo en su lugar se hubiese llevado algo más de dos bofetones. Piense lo que sería si hubiese sido cualquier otro padre. Dé gracias que el Señor Potter estaba más preocupado por la seguridad de los niños que por sus ansias de venganza. – Esta vez Draco ni se molestó en contener la risa, a su lado podía ver a Harry sonriendo como un loco, su mano temblando ligeramente contra la de Draco. Pero aún así no le soltaba. – Y usted, Señor Stiltwell. He tenido unos cuantos casos suyos, y me sorprende su ansia de poder y dinero. ¿No hay límite cuán bajo pueda caer para conseguir una indemnización, de la cual se llevara una tajada, verdad? Y si piensa apelar por esto que le digo piénselo bien, se me asignó este caso porque no tenía ningún familiar directo o indirecto afectado en el secuestro. El resto de los jueces no serán tan imparciales como yo.

Todo ese circo había merecido la pena solo por ver la expresión de Stiltwell, Draco no se había sentido tan satisfecho después de un caso antes.

\- Señor Potter, es usted libre de irse. Señor Malfoy, me alegro que decidiese dejar sus diferencias de un lado y defender a Potter. Los errores del pasado quedan en el pasado. - dijo ella mirando su brazo, una leve sonrisa en sus labios. – ¡Ahora, dejen de hacer manitas y salgan de mi sala!

…

\- ¿De verdad dijo eso? – preguntó la niña escandalizada.  
\- Si bueno, no lo sabíamos pero ese era su último juicio. – A la luz de la chimenea parecía que el rubor de su padre era mas pronunciado, y los niños sonrieron, - La juez Garbley se retiró al mes siguiente, así que se dio el gusto de salir por la puerta grande…

…

Harry esperó a que la sala se vaciase, aún muerto de la vergüenza por el comentario de la jueza y sin atreverse a mirar a Draco a la cara. Pero no le soltaba la mano.

Por algún motivo sabía que si le soltaba, Draco se levantaría y se iría, y todo se quedaría como estaba. Quizás fuesen capaces de hablarse educadamente, de mantener una conversación y de establecer una amistad.

Y Harry había creído que eso era todo a lo que podía aspirar. Ahora, con la mano de Draco entrelazada con la suya, no estaba tan seguro.

\- Draco, - dijo una vez que hubo salido todo el mundo. Draco se giró a mirarle y Harry vio que su rostro también estaba ruborizado. – Quiero agradecerte…  
\- No es necesario, no lo he hecho por ti.  
\- Lo sé. Pero aun así, quiero agradecértelo. Permíteme invitarte a una cena, al menos.

Vio como Draco le miraba sorprendido un instante, y espero que no pudiese notar lo muy nervioso que estaba ni que le sudasen las manos. Los segundos que Draco tardó en responder se le hicieron eternos.

\- De acuerdo, Potter…  
\- Harry.  
\- Harry, - admitió Draco, - pero yo elijo el restaurante. Estate preparado a las 7 mañana.

Y con esto Draco le apretó la mano una última vez y se levantó, marchándose sin mirar hacia atrás.

Sonriendo como si hubiese perdido la cabeza, Harry se levantó también y fue a reunirse con sus amigos.

De pronto, no podía esperar a que fuese mañana.

…

  
\- Y bueno esa es la historia, - dijo Draco, poniéndose en pie, – y ahora es hora de irnos a la cama, que ya es tarde y mañana tendremos que levantarnos pronto para ir de compras.

Los niños protestaron, pero finalmente se dejaron convencer para acostarse.

\- Has omitido mi parte favorita, - dijo Harry, acercándose a él y rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.  
\- ¿Sí? No me he dado cuenta.  
\- La cena, - dijo Harry, inclinándose a besarle en los labios. Draco inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y abrió los labios, dejando que la legua de Harry explorase y saborease a su antojo.  
\- Yo sé que la cena te gustó, - dijo cuando ambos se separaron, su aliento ligeramente entrecortado. – Pero sé que prefieres el postre.

Se desapareció de entre los brazos de Harry con una mirada picara y Harry lanzó una carcajada, despereciéndose también del salón dispuesto a conseguir su postre.

…


End file.
